


Don't You Dare Leave Me

by imnotfeelingverywell



Series: Skephalo Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Skephalo - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skephalo, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotfeelingverywell/pseuds/imnotfeelingverywell
Summary: Bad gets hurt, bad.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy
Series: Skephalo Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125488
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Don't You Dare Leave Me

Skeppy scanned the area in front of his house, looking for the demon he called his best friend.

It was fairly common for Bad, or even himself, to go out early in the morning and not show up till late afternoon, but it was dark out now and Bad hadn't even left a note.

Skeppy strapped on his armor after pondering if he should take diamond or his prised netherite. He opted for the more secure option, anything for his demon.

He stepped outside tentatively, drawing his sword and shield. He took off into the forest, moving quickly. He strained his ears for any sounds. He mostly followed broken twigs and trees that had scratches in them; something Bad did out of habit.

He abruptly stopped when a loud grunt sounded around him. Not just any grunt, that came from Bad. He whipped his head in the direction and sprinted.

His eyes locked onto the familiar figure and his heart pumped his veins with pure relief. "Bad," he called, taking a step. If only he saw the creeper. Bad's head whipped around and his tail flicked up in recognization. "Skeppy? What're you-" Skeppy wished he saw the figure waddling up behind Bad. 

It was too late, though. The hiss of the damn thing filled the air and Skeppy swore he would never be able to forget the look of pure dread in Bads eyes as they widened in realization. "Bad," he croaked, taking a step forward but it was too late.

There was a loud boom and Skeppy fell back, ears ringing.

He forced his aching body up and tried to shake off the dizziness. He rushed over to where Bad was. The diamond-encrusted man let out a horrible, heartbroken wail as he saw his best-friend laying limp in the grass; blood coating the dead weeds around him. 

He ran over, stumbling over his own feet, drunk off worry. "Bad," he sobbed, dropping to his knees to pull the demon into his lap. "Wake up, holy shit- please. Please." He cried, wrapping his arms around the older male. 

He realized quickly that he needed to get help. Or else Bad would get worse and.. and die.

He dragged up Bad's limp body, groaning from the ache of the extra weight. He prayed his adrenaline would last until they got back to town.

He started the long trek back, dragging Bad with him; arm around the taller male's waist. He slung Bad's dangling arm over his shoulders.

He muttered curses multiple times throughout the journey; nearly tripping more times than he could count. His feet hurt and his back was screaming for a break but he couldn't. He couldn't stop. He had to keep going; for Bad.

He was sure he was about to pass out by the time he arrived back at the town. He saw all the familiar buildings and hope bubbled in his chest. 

He thought for a moment if he should go back to their house but quickly decided against it. They didn't have the right supplies there.

Then, there was a figure walking on the path in front of them; only 50 feet away.

"Niki," he called, desperate and weak from the weight. She jumped at the sudden call and visibly stiffened at the sight. He didn't wanna know what they must've looked like.

"Please," he called as she raced over, " _help him_." She tried to ask questions but was too shocked. She opted for slipping Bad's other arm over her own shoulders, gripping him around the waist just like Skeppy; mirroring him.

They dragged him towards the infirmary. Skeppy thanked whatever higher power was out there for being so lucky to have seen one of the only people in L'manberg who knew how to deal with things like this. She has trained for this in god knows where.

They laid him down on a bed and Skeppy immediately collapsed on a bed near him. 

Niki looked between the two, trying to decide who she should help first. "Um," she muttered, quickly pushing a button on the wall. "Bad," Skeppy mumbled, reaching a shaky hand up to point to the demon in question, "help Bad."

She nodded and pressed the button a few more times before a tired-looking Puffy showed up.

The button must've been alerting her. 

"What do you _want_?" She croaked before seeing her friends splayed out on the beds. She gasped and immediately jumped into action. 

\--

Skeppy awoke with a jolt, immediately standing to try and find Bad. Where is he? Where am I? What am I wearing? And why the hell does my body hurt so bad?

He groaned and stumbled a bit until he felt two hands at his waist, steadying him. "Hey, hey, calm down," the voice spoke and Skeppy looked down at the girl next to him. "Puffy? What happened? Where's Bad?" "Shhh, I'll explain everything in a minute. Just lay back down." 

And so he did. He looked at her expectingly. She sighed and avoided eye contact. "You- Nikki said she was walking home last night and she heard someone, you, yell for her and when she saw you and Bad it was mostly torn clothes and blood. She said you and her dragged Bad back here and you refused to let her focus on you so she called me. And when I arrived, you told us you went out looking for Bad when he didn't come home and when you found him, a creeper exploded."

Skeppy sighed, his memory finally catching back up. "Yeah," he whispered, "that sounds right."

He looked around the room and there was still no Bad. His back straightened like an arrow and he whipped his head towards Puffy in a frenzy. "Where is he?" He asked, frantic.

"Skeppy," she whispered, looking down at the floor with a sad look in her eyes. Skeppy felt his heart break. "No," he whispered, choking on a hiccup, "please. He's not-" She looked up and her face flooded with concern. 

"No! No, he's not dead!" 

He let out a sob of relief and laid back down, trying to catch his breath. "Oh my god," he laughed, voice cracking, "fucking scared me. Holy shit."

"He.. he is in pretty bad condition, though..."

Skeppy swallowed. "Puffy... where _is_ he?" 

He followed her to their back room and there Bad was, laying on a white hospital bed and hooked up to a few machines. Steady beeping filled the air. 

Skeppy ran over to the bed, dropping down on his knees to look at Bad's face more closely. He looked so peaceful. His lip twitched and his eyes flicked back and forth behind his eyelids as he slept. Skeppy wondered what he was dreaming about.

The next few days were torture. Nikki and Puffy helped Skeppy with physical therapy for a bit, even though he insisted he didn't need it, on the days he wasn't spending every waking moment with Bad.

It was okay, Skeppy supposed. He would much rather Bad be awake and at their home with him but what can you do.

Currently, he was holding Bad's hand as he stared off into space, wondering when his best friend was coming back. Then, the constant beeps in the room started to quicken slightly. Skeppy ignored it.

But they continued to speed up. He realized that this was not normal and immediately got up to find Nikki. When he did, she pressed the 'Puffy Button' and ran into the room. She checked a few things on him and did some medical stuff Skeppy didn't know.

Puffy came running in. "What's going on?" "We're losing him!" Nikki called back, her movements becoming more frantic. His heart monitor was flatlining. "We're _what_?" Both Skeppy and Puffy yelled, joining Nikki at the side of the bed.

As Nikki and Puffy continued to work on Bad, Skeppy stood awkwardly, glancing around and trying to find something to do. "Skeppy," Puffy yelled, "give him CPR!" Skeppy stepped forward frantically, placing the heel of one of his hands over the center of Bad's chest, putting his other hand on top of it. He pushed his weight down on Bad's chest and continued to do chest compressions.

"Give mouth-to-mouth or something!" Nikki called, doing something, Skeppy wasn't focused on her. He suddenly felt embarrassed but pushed it away. He brought one hand up and tilted Bad's forehead back, placing another hand on his chin. He pinched Bad's nose and took a deep breath.

He connected their lips and he gave a recuse breath. He breathed out for one second and looked out of the corner of his eye to see if Bad's chest moved. It did. He gave the second breath and repeated the process for what felt like ages but was probably only thirty seconds or so.

He stopped MTM and continued CPR.

"Come _on,_ Bad!" He said through gritted teeth. "You cannot die on me now!"

No reply. He felt his eyes well with tears and ignored it. "Come on!" He started to frantically bang on Bad's chest with clenched fists, like some movie scene. "Wake up! **Don't you dare leave me**!" 

And as he continued to pound onto Bad's chest, Nikki and Puffy slowly stopped working and watched with teary eyes. They may have given up hope but Skeppy would not.

As his arms started giving out, Bad's eyes flew open and he sat up, heaving and gasping for air. Skeppy almost fainted with relief. He wrapped his arms around Bad's neck and buried his face into the demon's neck. 

"Skeppy," Bad mumbled, voice hoarse. Skeppy let out a sob, his body shaking against Bad's. "Hey, Skeppy. Don't cry. I'm okay!" 

Skeppy shook his head. "You- you were flatlining. You were dead, Bad," he cried as Bad wrapped his arms around the diamond-encrusted man's middle, pulling him into his lap.

"But I'm not anymore, you saved me."

Skeppy shook his head again and pulled away to look at Bad's face. 

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his forehead against Bad's. "I love you too." "Never do that to me again."

Bad leaned forward and connected their lips. Nikki and Puffy gaped at the two. Skeppy giggled and broke the kiss, he was simply smiling too hard to keep them connected. "Oh, yeah," Skeppy said, looking back at the girls.

"I should probably mention we're dating..."


End file.
